A Canterlot Wedding Side Story
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Erin, SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, the Milky Holmes, Carly, Alyssa, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Jack, Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, Sonic, Minty, Serena and Lita is attending the Canterlot Wedding.


**A Canterlot Wedding Side Story**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Erin, SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, the Milky Holmes, Carly, Alyssa, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Jack, Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, Sonic, Minty, Serena and Lita is attending the Canterlot Wedding.

SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, and Erin were running down the feild with their bags full of stuff with Milky Holmes, Carly, and Alyssa following them. Way back Phineas, Ferb who is holding Perry, Isabella, Jack, Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, Minty, Serena and Lita are trying to catch up.

"Man, they are such in a hurry for that wedding!" Jack said.

"No kidding." Phineas said.

Sonic zoomed up the girls.

"Hey, your gonna hurt yourselfs. It's just a wedding!" Sonic said/

"JUST a wedding?" Alyssa asked.

"This is Twilight's brother's wedding for pete sake!" Carly yelled.

"And I didn't know Twilight had a brother." Erin said.

"I guess she didn't tell us." SG said.

Sonic shrugged and kept running. The group made it to the station. Erin put money down and grabbed the tickets for Canterlot as everyone went in the train.

As the train leaves for Canterlot with everyone. On one cart, the main six are looking outside.

"A sonic rainboom? At a _wedding_?" Rainbow Dash asked excited. "Can you say "best wedding _ever_"!"

Pinkie gasped and echoing in a cave. "_Best wedding ever_!"

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but _I'm_ the one who gets to host the bachelor party!" Spike said then asked. "I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?"

The main ponies laughed except for Twilight who is sitting on the other side.

"Why the long face, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, going to her.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Cal-whatshername", we'll probably _never_ see each other." Twilight sighed, about her bother.

"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Applejack said.

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married." Twilight complained closing the window.

The door opens to show everyone as SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, Erin, Milky Holmes, Carly, and Alyssa came in.

"Girls!" Pinkie called.

The ponies smiled to see them. Twilight looked up and smiled.

"We're here for the wedding!" Erin smiled.

"Girls, how sweet!" Rarity smiled.

"Hey, who's yah'lls friends?" Applejack asked.

SG greeted first, "This is my boyfriend Charlie,"

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"My older brother Jack Skellington." SG continued.

"Greetings." Jack waved.

"My sister Serena."

"Hello!" Serena giggled.

"My turn: This is Tails, my boyfriend." Erin smiled holding his hand.

"Hello." Tails waved. "My full name's Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."

"My brother Sonic the Hedgehog." Erin smiled.

"Hiya." Sonic smiled.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "THE Sonic the Hedeghog! I heard so much about him! The fastest hedgehog on land!"

Sonic chuckled as he wiped his nose.

"This is my older sister, Lita." Erin smiled.

"Hello." Lita smiled.

"And this is Minty." Erin finished.

"Hi." Minty waved.

"And now me. This is my boyfriend Jeremy." Candace sighed.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you." Jeremy greeted.

Rarity sighed, "How handesome."

Candace got a bit peeved. Phineas tugged Candace's skirt.

"Oh, these are my brothers Phineas and Ferb." Candace said.

_"That she talks about too much."_ Akira whispered.

"Hello." Phineas said.

Ferb just waved at the ponies.

"Is he shy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh no, Ferb is just... more of a man in action." Erin explained.

"Oh!" Everypony nodded.

"And this is Isabella and our pet platypus Perry." Phineas finished.

"Hello. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

Perry just did his chatter which got Fluttershy's attention.

"A platypus!" Fluttershy gasped. "Oh whoa, he's so cute!"

Erin smirked at Perry, "Well, well, well."

Perry glared at Erin secretly and then back to his mindless state.

"And how about them?" Pinkie asked pointing at Milky Holmes.

"Oh, this is Sherlock Shellingford but she is called Sheryl." Candace greeted, hugging her. "She's so cool and cute!"

"This is Nero Yuzurizaki and Cordelia Glauca." Erin greeted, having hands on both of Nero and Cordelia's shoulders.

"And this is Hercule Barton but you can call her Elly." SG said, hugging Elly.

"Hello!" Sheryl smiled.

"Hiya." Nero said, putting a cookie in her mouth.

"Greetings." Cordelia greeted.

"Uh... hello..." Elly said, shyly.

"Elly's shy." SG smiled.

Fluttershy walked to her and said, "Don't be feel bad, I'm shy myself."

Elly smiled and slowly petted Fluttershy. Erin and SG went to Twilight who just sat there.

"Twilight, you never told us you had a brother." Erin said.

"I guess it never came to mind." Twilight said.

"But it's so cool, you have a big brother like me and Erin." SG said. "AND he's getting married."

"Wish he had told me!"

"What's wrong you should be happy your brother's getting married? I'm happy when Amy is dating Sonic." Erin said.

"And I'm happy when Jack with my sister-in-law, or sister I like to say, Sally." SG said.

"But you don't understand he's my B.B.B.F.F." Twilight said.

"Let me guess Big Brother Best Friend Forever." SG said.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"Just a guess." SG said.

"I have a bad feeling I'll never see him again if he gets married." Twilight said. "Starting a new family we'll be seeing less."

SG and Erin now understand as they looked at each other.

"So you care a lot about him?" Erin asked.

Twilight nodded.

"We know how you feel." SG said. "Jack and I are so close ever since he saved me and made me a skeleton and a family member."

"If I hadn't meet Sonic, I would never meet Tails." Erin said. "And he resuces me a lot and he and I are so close. So close, I adopted him."

Twilight smiled at them for their understanding. Erin and SG hugged each other and smiled. We now see the train arrving Canterlot which for some reason is covered by a pink bubble-shaped force feild.

The train arrives near the entrance with two guards.

"We're here, we're here!" Pinkie shouted.

The guards open their spears and the train went through the force feild. It went through the others which they were confused. The guards put the spears back together after the train went through. We see a lot of guards as the train stops. The ponies came out and saw the guards.

"Whoa, what's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, is this a Romanian legion convition or something?" Erin asked.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions." Rarity explained. "Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies."

"Aaaaaaaaa-" Pinkie sneezes like a trumpet and party streamers and sprinklers came out.

The ponies and the others stared at her biwildered as she walked off.

"Now let's get going, we've got work to do!" Rarity said.

Twilight came out as Applejack said, "And _you've_ got a big brother to go congratulate."

"Yeah. _Congratulate_." Twilight said sarcastically, passing the guards who stared. "And then give him a piece of my mind."

The ponies looked at each other. SG, Erin and the others stared too until Erin broke the silence.

"It's a sibling thing." Erin shrugged.

"Come on, I wanna meet this Shinging Armor." Candace said, but SG grabbed her.

"This is more of a brother sister talk, you don't want to get involve." SG explained.

Candace groaned as she crosses her arms.

As Princess Celestia looks out on a tower through a telescope, Twilight walks by. On a balcony, one pony guard told the others orders. He had moderate sapphire blue, moderate cerulean, and dark phthalo blue mane and tail, mane and tail, moderate cerulean eyes, turquoisish white coat, moderate sapphire blue hooves, and he wore a royal guard armor and hat with the same color feather hat. He also has a purple sheild with a pink six-pointed star and has three small light blue stars above it cutie mark. This guard must be the Captain of the guards and Twilight's brother, Shinging Armor.

"I've got something to say to you, mister." Twilight called walking up.

The guards held their spears but Shinging Armor saw Twilight and took off his helment.

"Twilie! I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride, I-" Shining Armor said held his hoove up.

"How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister for pony's sake!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight turned away.

"It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" Shining Armor asked pointing up.

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. _Maybe you heard about it_?" Twilight said a bit mad and walking to a small puddle.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot." Shining Armor explained but she glared at him. "We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This, you need to see."

Shining Armor concentrated hard and his horn shined making Twilight cover her eyes. The magic shot up at the force feild making it glow. When Shining Armor's horn stop glowing, his head pops making him groan but shakes it off.

He gasps in pain as he walks up on the tower. "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority."

Twilight stops and thinks about until she walks after him on a bridge.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more?" Twilight asked.

"Hey. You're my little sister." Shining Armor confort by putting his hoove on her shoulder. "Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now."

Shining Armor smiled at her. Surprised, Twilight asked, "You want _me_ to be your best mare?"

"Well..." Shining Armor thinks for a moment then answered. "yeah."

"I'd be honored!" Twilight said, and hugged her brother as he hugged back. She then pushed him a bit. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?"

"Twilie, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance. Your old foalsitter." Shining Armor explained.

Twilight thinks until she jumps a bit. "Cadance? As in _the_ Cadance?" She shook her head. "As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?"

Shining Armor chuckled, "You tell me, she was _your _foalsitter."

Twilight layed her hooves on the edge and told him, "Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Now we see Twilight as a filly looking though her chest as a peaguses unicon pony came in. She had dark violet, moderate rose, and pale gold mane that is pulled in a ponytail by a blue ribbon and tail, grayish purple eyes, her coat is pale, light grayish cerise, and her cutie mark is a teal heart within gold lace. She must be Cadnace. Twilight hugged her. "Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful," shows Cadnace putting a badnage on her hoove and wiping her tears. "she's caring, she's kind..."

Now it shows Twilight being pushed by Cadnace on a swing.

"I am so lucky to have you as my foalsitter!" Young Twilight said.

"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." Young Cadnace said.

Young Twilight scoffs. "You're a _princess_. I'm just a regular old unicorn."

Young Cadnace stopped the swing, "You are _anything_ but a regular old unicorn." She picks up Young Twilight and puts her down on a picnic table. They dance, peek-a-boo, clap their hooves, and shake their flanks.

Young Twilight and Young Cadnace: **Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake,**

**clap your hooves and do a little shake!**

They fell over and laughed. Now they are walking through Canterlot until they saw a couple fighting.

"I am going for a hooficure and that is that!" The peaguses pony yelled.

"You are not going-" Lucky yelled.

"I am!" The mare yelled.

"I've already paid for three this month!" Lucky yelled.

The couple kept aruging. Cadnace used her magic to make a heart and the heart broke went around the couple. Then magic began as the heart went back together. The couples stop and are lovey-dovey.

"How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one!" Twilight said as we now see her. "And _you're_ marrying her!" Twilight jumps around Shining Armor as he waved huis hooves up. "(singsong) You're marrying Cadance, you're marrying Cadance!"

Twilight keeps juming until she stopped because Cadance, now longer hair and a tiara and necklace, appeared.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Cadnace asked.

"Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight sang.

"What are you doing?" Cadnace asked.

Twilight's confused, Cadnace and Twilight did it before but why not now?

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!" Twilight explained.

"Uh-huh." Cadnace said, uninterested.

Cadnace walked by her making Twilight's smile drop. Cadnace stand next to Shining Armor as he puts his hoove on her.

"I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going." Shining Armor explained. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?"

Cadnace made a smirk, "Absolutely."

Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we'll let you get to it." Shining Armor said.

Shining Armor walked off with Cadnace leaving Twilight as she looks down.

Twilight is now in the kitchen with her horn glowing pink and so is the pencil and notebook paper. We see Apple Fritter and Erin cooking near Twilight while Lita is cooking on the other.

"So Apple Fritter how's Appleloosa?" Erin asked.

"Fine." Apple Fitter nodded.

Country music played, Applejack ran pass Twilight. We see a very big cake as Applejack put the icing on.

"Cake, check." Applejack said.

Twilight marked her notebook, but not happy. Applejack ran by and made a heart-shaped ice sculpture.

"Ice sculpture, check." Applejack said.

Twilight marked it and groaned as Applejack ran by again. She took out a tray of upcakes with apples on top of the icing as Apple Fritter walked by.

"Best darn bitesize apple fritter you ever tasted..." Applejack said andstuffed one in Twilight's mouth.

"Mmm. Check." Twilight smiled and check the list.

"I can't believe I'm cooking for a royal and I don't remember doing this in Moon Kingdom but ice skating." Lita said.

"Amzing what you can do in a wedding like cooking." Erin said.

On the cooking cabinet, there was Marshmallow, Candy, Cinnamon, and three other Sweet Spirits. One has medium black hair, glasses, pink eyes, wears an outfit similar to Belle's only purple and red; she is Almond Joy or AJ for short. The other has long blonde hair with blue eyes, pink bow, wears a outfit like Draculaura's only light pink and white; She is Coconut. And the last one has short red hair with purple eyes wears Komodo only gray and blue; she is Peanut.

"Amazing wedding desserts!" Candace yelled.

Coconut danced around like a ballerina.

"I'm glad you girls came." Erin smiled.

Cinnamon coughed and cleared his throat.

"And gentlman." Erin smiled nervously with a doll squeak.

Lita giggled as she took out the apple fritters and called, "AJ, are these right?"

Applejack walked up as Lita puts it in her mouth. AJ smiled with gleam.

"Oh dang, these are the yummiest apple fritters ever. Taste like mine!" Applejack smiled. "How do you cook like this?"

"I cooked a lot thanks to my mom. It shows my softer side." Lita explained a bit low.

Erin hugged her sister and said, "Lita's a good cook."

Applejack smiled, "Maybe she can help me with the apple desserts on the farm sometime."

Lita smiled and nodded as she held her finger up for Cinnamon to give him a high-five.

"I have a cousin name Apple." Cinnamon said. "She works on apples. I'll let yah'll meet her sometime."

Lita nodded. Erin took one apple fritter and ate it. Her eyes twinkle and her mouth full of food smiled.

"I gotta have more!" Erin yelled.

Before Erin took one, Applejack smack her hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Non for you, you gotta wait for the wedding." Applejack said.

Erin pouted and crosses her arms as the Sweet Spirits giggle like mice. Spike is playing with Shining Armor and Princess Cadnace cake dolls.

"(deep voice) I do. Do you?" Spike said as Shining Armor and now as Cadnace. "(high voice) I do!" He made them kiss and made kissing noises. Twilight used her magic to take the dolls and set them aside. Spike laughs nervously.

The doors open getting Twilight and Spike's attention. Aslo it got the attention of Lita, the Sweet Spirits, and Erin.

"Hiya, Princess!" Applejack said.

The apple family bowed while Erin, Lita, and the Sweet Spirits were amazed.

"She's beautiful." Lita said.

"Twilight, is that Princess Cadnace and your foal sitter?" Erin asked. "She's so pretty."

Twilight glared.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadnace said, annoyed.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Applejack bowed. "You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?"

Cadnace smiled and said, "I have!"

Sinister chords play with Cadnace annoyed and uninterest. Twilight glared at her.

Erin whispered to Lita, _"I guess she's a bit different then what Twilight told me"_ making Lita nodded.

Applejack held the tray as Cadance took a piece usiung her horn which turned green and ate it.

"Delicious! I love, love, love them." Cadance nervously laughs.

Twilight just keep glaring at her.

"Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?" Applejack smiled with a squee holding a bag of the fritters.

The princess look back but took the bag by using her magic to put it in her mouth and walked off.

"I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." Applejack said.

Twilight watches Cadance leaving. Cadance stopped until she threw the bag away making Twilight gasp. Even Erin saw this and gasped silently. Cadnace left and slam the door.

"Did... you see what she..." Twilight asked but walked off.

Erin tugged Lita's shirt.

"Lita, she threw away the bag." Erin said.

Lita looked up, "What?"

"Did you see what she did?" Erin asked.

"No, I was busy making sure the fritters didn't burn." Lita said.

Erin sighed as she turned around and think. Marshmallow flew up to her.

"Erin-chan, are you okay?" Marshmallow asked concern.

"Have you notice her magic is green?" Erin asked.

Marshmallow shrugged.

"Well, last time I checked, I never seen unicorn or peaguses unicorn magic green." Erin said. "Lita, I'm taking a break." Erin walked off after Twilight.

"Okay, don't go off too late." Lita called.

We see Celestia still watching from a tower. The camera zooms to another room. Rarity is making a dress as Twilight talked to her. In the room is Erin, Marshmallow, Candace, Akira, Sheryl, Cordelia, and Minty.

"Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight said a bit mad. She then mimics Princess Cadance. ""Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.""

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Cadance asked with three ponies.

Rarity zoomed up in front of the princess.

"Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Rarity said, laughing nervously.

"A-ha." Cadance said unenthusiastically. "Is my dress ready?"

Rarity stammers until she spoke, "Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!" Rarity smiled.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance said unimpressed.

Rarity used her magic to write with a quill on the notebook.

"Oh, yes, of course." Rarity said.

"And those should be a different color." Cadance ordered as Rarity wrote it.

"I think they're lovely." Twinkleshine said.

"Me too! Minuette agreed.

"I love them." Lyra Heartsrings smiled.

"I do too." Minty said.

Akira looks at them, "A little girly but cool."

"Rarity is really talented, I think their perfect." Candace said. "Don't you think Sheryl?"

Sheryl nodded.

"Lovely!" Cordelia smiled delusional.

Cadnace glared at the ponies and the others making them a different color.

"Make them a different color." Cadance demanded.

As she left, Twilight watched and smirked a joke, "Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants.""

Twilight left with Rarity working.

"What was that for? I was complimenting them." Candace said.

"See, Twilight just said she demanding." Erin said.

"Look, I can be demanding but she's just a bit under pressure." Candace said. "But still the dresses were pretty."

"Lovely, lovely." Cordelia said.

Akira just read the magazine. Erin sighs and left with Marshmallow as Minty spoke.

"I don't know, Candace. I'm not much a fashionist but I think they their lovely." Minty said. "Man, Erin's right, Twilight is right."

Celestia watches still until we zoom to a party tower. In the party tower room, Pinkie popped out fromt behind Cadance to talk to her.

"Okay, let me see. We've been over the games..." Pinkie is playing a game while dice rattles. "...the dances..."

Pinkie does the Chicken dance next to a mannequin wearing a tuexedo and top hat with the polka from Swarm of the Century.

"I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" Pinkie asked excited.

Phineas and Ferb appear with their inventions in a wagon pulled by Isabella.

"And Ferb and I made a few adjustments." Phineas said. "We made Cider Shooter,"

Ferb held a apple shaped machine and held the steam which cider shoots out in Phineas's mouth.

"A streamer and sprinkler poppers," Phineas continued.

Ferb threw a box and streamers and sprinklers came out.

"A balloon maker." Phineas said.

Ferb held up mechincal hands and they blew and threw balloons up.

"And we got plenty of more where that came from." Isabella said. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Perfect! ...if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party." Cadance rudely said.

Twilight was watching from behind a pillar with Erin.

Pinkie gasps, "Thank you!"

"And if we're at a geeky science fair." Cadance said.

"Uh, rude." Isabella growled.

"Oh that's okay, we can still use them." Phineas said.

Twilight was mad and supicious.

Cadnace was with SG, Jack, Serena, Elly, and Charlie who are putting Halloween stuff in another room.

"In honor of me, Jack the Pumpkin King!, we decided to put Halloween stuff to honor your wedding." Jack said.

"And in our dresses." SG said, who has her hair in a bun by a skull tiara, a black torn dress with her rimstoned chocker on her charm, a sash, an orange patch.

"We hope you enjoy it. Jack and SG are such talented in these things." Serena said.

"Great! This is a wedding not Halloween!" Cadnace said.

SG and Jack jumped a bit as Cadnace walks off.

"Uh, rude much?" Serena asked as she left.

Twilight and Erin saw this and were a bit peeved. SG then shivered.

"Jack, I got a sixth bone sense." SG said.

"What is it?" Jack asked concern.

"It's like she's not Cadance." SG said.

"Tell me about it later ok." Jack said, holding her.

SG nodded.

Carly and Alyssa were pouring water on the flowers as Cadance watched.

"So we got petunias, roses, daisies, and all sorts of flowers." Alyssa said. "Do you like them? We have plenty more."

Cadance smiled "nicely", "Sure, they're beautiful. Your so sweet Alyssa."

Alyssa smiles and glees as Carly said, "How about gardenias?"

Cadance scoffed at Carly, "Whatever, just no other flowers."

When she left, Alyssa was still happy while Carly sticks her tongue out.

"Rude." Carly yelled.

Twilight saw this from behind until Erin sneezes.

"Dang, I hope theirs no gardenias. I'm allergic to those flowers." Erin said.

Konata was putting up cosplays, anime, and manga up with Nero. Cadance saw this and was a bit disturbed.

"Well, mayeb after the wedding we can have a cosplay and anime festia." Konata said. "I got the songs for it even this."

Konata puts on the song, _Hare Hare Yuki_ and she dances to it.

"Nice, if we were at a dork festia." Cadance said.

SG, Twilight, and Erin saw this and got peeved. Konata sighed as she turns it off while Nero glared at Cadance as she left. Nero scoffed.

The force feild open to reveal Princess Luna who went to Celestia.

"Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night." Luna said.

At a market place, Twilight came out with a cup and sat with her friends.

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking! Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." Twilight said.

Everyone stared at her.

"Who, me?" Spike saidin a high voice hlding doll Cadance.

"Spike! That goes on the cake." Applejack said.

Spike laughs nervously.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity said.

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" Twilight said

"Well of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity asked.

"But she made a bad compliment on your clothes." Candace said.

Twilight lightly puts her hoove on her face and turned to Applejack.

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres she threw them in the trash?" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah, you worked over a hot stove with me and Lita and she threw your best apple fritters away!" Erin yelled.

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." Applejack said.

"Yeah, Erin. AJ's right." Lita said.

Erin groaned as SG patted her head in comfort.

"No, she was just being fake, and totally insincere!" Twilight yelled.

Everyone looked at each other until Fluttershy spoke.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy spoke.

"What?" Erin asked.

"See? Rude!" Twilight said.

Fluttershy held up her bird, "But... he _was_ singing really off-key."

Her bird sings off-key.

"And she for some reason been so "nice" (twinkle eyes) at Alyssa because Alyssa's sweet." Erin said.

Alyssa nodded, "Yes. How nice."

"But Aly, she was mean at me." Carly said, crossing her arms.

"Oh I guess she had a bit mood swing." Alyssa shrugged.

Carly groaned.

"And hated my brothers Halloween present as an honor." SG said a bit mad.

"I guess your right." Charlie said, holding SG's hand.

"Yeah, and Konata's cool stuff." Nero said, stuffing a potato in her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated-" Twilight asked.

Pinkie and Spike were playing with the cake dolls making kissing noises and laughing.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?"

"Sorry Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight growls making the others jump.

"The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." Raity tried to reason.

Twilight slammed her hoove on the table making a thump.

"And _I'm_ sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor let alone marry him!" Twilight yelled.

"Think maybe you're being just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-huh." The ponies and Spike except the others nodded.

"I am _not_ being possessive, and I am _not_ taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even" she thumps the table. "_be_ a wedding!"

Everypony and Spike stared at each other but the others went to another side.

"I think Twilight's right. I even noticed that her magic is green." Erin said. "I've never seen a unicorn or peaguses magic colored green."

"I keep getting a tingling." SG said. "Like something's not right."

"Girls, your just like Twilight, being over dramatic." Akira told them. "It's always like that."

"Yeah! If she would _love, love, love _to yell at Fluttershy and Alyssa for being unperfect!" Erin yelled. "Alyssa, you believe me right."

"Well, it's not believe I don't believe her, I trust her." Alyssa said.

Erin sighed, "Maybe I am dramatic. Let's go."

Erin walks off with the others as Tails comfort her. SG raised her eyebrow and ran off.

"SG, where you goin'?" Charlie asked.

"To Twilight." SG called.

Jack followed her as well.

At Shining Armor's house, Shining Armor is pulling his belt up until he heard knocking on the door.

"Twilie! Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Shining Armor asked. He sees her not happy. "Huh. Everything okay?"

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big-" Twilight got cut by Cadance who is clears her throat.

"Oh, uh, hi, sweetie." Shining Armor greeted.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on people." Twilight mumbled.

SG and Jack nodded.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadance asked walking off.

"Better see what she wants." Shining Armor nudged Twilight and walked off.

The couple entered the room and the couples talked.

Cadnace muffled, "Look, we need to talk."

Shining Armor muffled. "I'm here to talk. I- look, she's okay-"

"Just- listen to me."

"I'm listening, I'm listening."

Twilight looked around until she sneak up, made a creak in the hole, and watched. SG and Jack quietly watched too.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that."

"This was my favorite uncle's."

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am-" Shining Armor stopped because of he's headache. "Ah!"

"Oh dear, are you getting another one of your headaches?" Cadance asked.

Cadance's hron glowed green and pointed at Shining Armor's forhead.

"Gyah!"

Shining Armor's face was glowing and his eyes became swirling and green. Twilight gasped and eye widen silently even SG and Jack.

"Feeling better?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, mm-hm." Shining Armor nodded.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude, she's downright evil!" Twilight yelled.

"You're right!" Jack said.

Twilight left with Jack and SG as the couple came out.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor called but she continues to leave.

"Let her go." Cadance said, nudging him.

"Huh. It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me." Shining Armor curiously said.

Luna keeps watching until she heard something.

"Who goes there!" Luna asked but saw Twilight running to the bride's room with SG and Jack. "Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle. You too Jack and SG"

Twilight opens the door with SG and Jack.

"Shining Armor's in real trouble! You have to help-" Twilight stopped to see her friends in the bridesmaid outfits.

Her friends are chatting while the others are watching. Erin is a bit peeved.

"Dresses? What are you-?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy flew up to Twilight, "Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!"

"New" bridesmaids? What happened to her "old" bridesmaids?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, where's Twinkleshine, Minuette, and Lyra Heartsrings?" SG asked.

"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love love _love_ it if we'd fill in for them." Applejack smiled.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Rarity said.

"And you had your doubts about her." Applejack said.

"Told you she was an absolute gem!" Rarity said.

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Rainbow Dash is having trouble moving. "Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic."

"Ehm - I'll see what I can do."

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie had a excited chattered. Twilight walked outside.

"Looks like I really am on my own." Twilight sighed walking out.

Erin sighs, "I'll just calm down and not get a headache for the wedding."

"That's my girl." Konata said.

Jack and SG looked at each other then the others.

"I don't know. Phineas, Ferb, can you guys make me a calm down thingy or something?" Candace asked.

Phineas and Ferb shrugged.

That morning, Celestia and Shining Armor are practicing for the wedding. SG, Jack, Erin and the others are sitting on the floor watching. Erin, SG, Akira, Candace, Konata, the Milky Holmes, Carly, and Alyssa are wearing their dresses Erin made for them. Church organ music plays as Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash are walking down the line together.

"Perfect, girls. No need to rush!" Celestia complimented.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash giggle.

"Then of course, Cadance will enter." Celestia intructed.

The doors magically open to reveal Cadance. Shining Armor smiled as she walked down the aile like a bride. SG shivered as Jack patted her to calm her down.

"I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows." Celestia continued while Cadance and Shining Armor touched horns. "Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your Best Mare."

Shining Armor turned but his mouth gap open to see just Spike playing with the dolls again with the pillow on his lap.

"(deep voice) Do you? (high voice) I do!" Spike said, throwing the Shining Armor doll away.

"Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked.

"Actually she..." Akira was about to speak until the doors open magically by Twilight.

"I'm here! I'm _not_ gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Twilight yelled.

Shining Armor smiled nervously and turned to his bride.

"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this." Shining Armor said.

"Maybe we should just ignore her." Cadnace responded.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight was angery by the second.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked floated next to her.

"I'm fine." Twilight responded.

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight used her magic to put AJ's hat on her face.

"I guess she's not." Akira said but her mouth got zipped by Twilight's magic. "_Hi_" She muffled.

"I've got something to say! She's _evil_!" Twilight pointed at Cadance.

Shining Armor portected her while everyone gasped and mutters in concern even the guards.

"What if Twilight's telling the truth?" Alyssa asked.

"She's right you know." Erin called.

"She's been horrible to my friends," She magically teleported behind them. "she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids," She goes to Cadance who backed up nervously. "and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all!" She twirls her eyes in a derpy way with bells jangling.

Everyone stared at them even Celestia. Cadnace smiled nervously while Twilight went up to her face with a smirk. Cadance begin to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cadance asked.

Cadance ran off.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight yelled.

Cadance ran out of the room crying and Twilight called back.

"Evil! And if I don't stop you you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" Twilight yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Twilight, proud walks up until she smacks into her brother. She looks up to see him a bit mad and dissappointed. Twilight smiled nervously until he spoked.

"You want to know why my eyes went all!" Shining Armor's eyes went derpy with bells jangling but got a headache. "Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to _heal_ me!"

Twilight inhales to speak but he continued.

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty!" Twilight's friends and everyone watched in shocked. "And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"Should we stop this?" Alyssa asked.

Sonic stopped Alyssa and shook his head.

"I was just trying to-" Twilight tried to reason.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that her big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_." Shining Armor yelled but he gasp because of his headaches.

Twilight is now shocked and tried to reason.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride." Before he left, he looked back without looking at her. "And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you? I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Twilight sat on the floor sadly until she looks back on the others who are angery, upset, and anything you can name.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Applejack said.

Her friends walked by her even Spike without speaking to her. Celestia came up as Twilight said, "I was-"

"You have a lot to think about." Celestia snarled.

Akira took the zipper off and was about to yell but Phineas held her hand.

"Come on guys, I think the others need help." Phineas said a bit mad.

Phineas, Ferb, Akira, Konata, Sheryl, Cordelia, Carly, Isabella, Tails, Sonic, Jeremy, Sonic, Minty, Serena, and Lita left with angery and sad faces and not looking at Twilight. Erin picks up Perry and walks off.

"Erin, please believe me." Twilight begged.

Erin looks back with tears and said, "I believe. It's just... I don't know if I'm or you're right. I just don't _know_."

Erin runs off with Perry crying. When the others left, the doors slams by Celestia's magic, SG, Jack, Charlie, Candace, Nero, Elly, and Alyssa are still there. Twilight walks to the stairs and layed on it.

"Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother." Twilight begins to cry. Alyssa runs up to her and petted her.

"Oh Twilight." Alyssa sobbed. "I know what feels like to be rejected. My family promised to come to the wedding but they just forgot."

SG, Candace, and Elly went to them and they petted Twilight. Jack, Charlie and Nero looked at each other sadly and looked at the girls. Nero wanted to eat her candy bar but not now.

"Don't feel bad. We're with you." SG said.

The scene turned black with only Twilight, the girls, Jack, and Charlie. Twilight used her magic to make a tiny version of her which who is playing with Shining Armor until he faded away leaving her sad and alone which the real Twilight saw.

Twilight: **He was my Big Brother, Best Friend**

**Forever,**

**And now, we'll never do anything**

**Together...**

The others had tears while Alyssa cries on Twilight and Jack and Charlie looked down sadly. Cadance walked up smashing the tiny Twilight until it showed the scene again. Cadance petted Twilight's head who looked up to see a smiling at her.

"I'm sorry!" Twilight said to the princess.

Without a warning, her eyes turned green and she made a glare.

"You will be." Cadance sinsiterly replied.

Twilight and the girls eye widen as Cadance's horn glowed and green fire surrounded Twilight and the girls. Alyssa, Candace, and Elly screamed. Jack, Charlie, and Nero gasped and jumped into the ring of fire as Jack and Charlie held SG. Cadnace smirked evilly as the fire went over all of them and telepathicly pushed them to the ground. Cadnace walked off before looking back and then smirked more.

To be continued...


End file.
